Rebecca Shiner
Rebecca Shiner is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Rebecca - who often refers to herself in the third person as "The Bex" - loves being the centre of attention. She says she wants to be famous, rich, and maybe a bit thinner. Her great love is going out, having a good time with friends and dancing on tables. Rebecca used to follow boybands around on tour, but her greatest musical love is the US group Hanson. She says when she got Hanson merchandise for Christmas one year she thought it was the best thing ever to happen to her. Politically she says she supports the Monster Raving Loony Party, but when it comes to bigger matters, she believes in unicorns more than she believes in anything else, including God. If she won a million pounds tomorrow, she wouldn't work anymore, and would blow the money on driving lessons, holidays and a car which she'd spray-paint pink and paint her name on it in yellow letters. Rebecca describes her personality as confident, annoying, funny and impulsive. She says she cracks herself up, and thinks she would make a funny housemate. Big Brother 9 Rebecca was nominated for eviction against Mario on Day 33, having received four nominations from her fellow housemates. On Day 37, Rebecca survived the public vote after receiving just 23% of the public vote, resulting in Mario's eviction. On Day 47, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Rebecca was nominated for eviction against Darnell and Mohamed. She was the sixth housemate to be evicted on Day 51 with 65.4% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Rebecca had a 18-month romance with fellow housemate Luke Marsden after being evicted. She is now a regular on Television X's sex channels. Gallery Rebecca5.jpg|Rebecca enters the Big Brother 9 House Rebecca3.jpg|Rebecca's official full-length publicity photo Rebecca1.jpg|Rebecca in the Big Brother 9 living area Rebecca2.jpg|Rebecca in the Big Brother 9 jail Rebecca6.jpg|Rebecca finds out that she has been evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Rebecca4.jpg|Rebecca leaves the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *After receiving a total of 20 nominations, Rebecca received more nominations then any other housemate in Big Brother 9 that did not reach the Final-week in the House. *On Day 26, Rebecca very narrowly escaped being nominated for eviction. As Luke Marsden was in the Big Brother Jail whilst nominations were taking place, he was not called to the Diary Room to nominate. However, in order to allow Luke to nominate, the housemates decided to use a "Get out of Jail free" card on him; this allowed him to exit the Jail and nominate immediately. Had Luke remained in Jail and not nominated Rex Newmark for eviction, then Rebecca would have faced the public vote alongside Rex and Jennifer Clark. *Rebecca was the first female housemate, in Big Brother 9, to survive a two-way public vote. *After receiving five nominations in Week 4 and not facing the public vote, Rebecca received the more nominations in one week without facing the public vote then any other housemate in Big Brother 9. *In Big Brother 9, Rebecca was the first housemate to be evicted after facing a three-way public vote. *Rebecca was the first ever housemate to be sent to the Big Brother Jail as a result of opening a "Go directly to Jail" card from the weekly-shopping. *Rebecca was the second ever housemate to be nominated by a Head of House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate